Six Pistols
by Luna Covey
Summary: Good or bad, it was all blurred lines to her. Maybe the years caused her to get tougher, harden her emotions, or maybe she was just bored of doing nothing worthwhile. After all, why would she accept a mission on assassinating the infamous Vash?
1. the Perverted Savior

**A/N:** New story, updates are sporadic, everything will be explained in the story, so I hope y'all enjoy it.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Trigun**

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Perverted Savior**

"It's so damn hot!" Kagome moaned to herself. One arm carried the white, long trench coat primarily used at night when temperature dropped, but the thing was heavy and she didn't feel any remorse of dragging it against the sandy grounds with her duffel bag. The sun beamed mercilessly on her and she groaned to herself, knowing she will have unappealing tan-lines. Her wide-brimmed hat could only do so much and her hair felt heavy, she felt the urge to cut the thing again.

Hot weather and long hair wasn't always a good combination.

"Kami, it's endless desert everywhere!" she shouted to the blue skies. She sighed to herself, pouting a bit when she looked at the far distance. Not even a saloon was in sight. Kagome wondered how far she had to travel to come across a small pit stop before she collapsed on her face due to heat and lethargy. Maybe she shouldn't have accepted the task of assassinating a man named Vash. She pondered on the deal between him and Knives, he seemed pretty hostile when mentioning the man's name.

Unfortunately, she fell asleep during a meeting between him and the other members of the Gung-Ho-Guns, only to wake up at the end with nearly everybody raising their hands, so of course she would raise her hand too. Only the minute she was off, did it occur what her current mission was.

She rather relax in a cooled inn somewhere, to traverse through open desert for some weirdo that has the tendency to cause havoc on towns and cities was simply not her cup of tea. Things were never simple for her anymore. Then again, she wondered briefly why she chose to partake in an all assassination guild, maybe she was bored. Yeah, she was definitely bored. Trying to master different abilities only excited her a bit and living life as a hermit was lonely. Though her new hobby was as lonely as ever, considering that most of the members didn't get along with each other.

"Yes! A water vending machine!" she excitedly squeal. Meters away she was from quenching her thirst, until a sharp signal that appeared in her peripherals caused her to pause in her step. Kagome growled to herself, watching a hulking body destroy the slice of heaven with his weight. _Damnit, I doubt there's gonna be another machine anywhere near here!_

"You stupid asshole! I can't believe you destroyed it!" Kagome was angry, she was on her last drops of water and she was hoping to fill all the canisters she had, but now she must travel without it. Only Kami knows how long she had before she perished from dehydration.

"Little girl, who do you think you're fuckin' talking to?" came a deep voice, which went well with the obese body covered in mix-matched armor. A rather ugly haircut of jagged edges and colored in neon orange burned her eyes. Though she snickered when she spotted his large ears and elongated nose, reminding her of elephants and their appearances.

"I'm talking to you, you fat, overgrown, orange turd! I was thirsty and you expect me to give a damn about how I talk to you!?"

"Why you little bitch! I will enjoy having my way with you after I subdue you!" he guffawed obnoxiously, reminding her of those cartoons with the tacky evil laugh.

"Like I want to be under a fat, repulsive pig, you'll probably suffocate me!"

"I'm just big-boned!" he shouted out, stomping like a child. "Y'know what, I've had enough of your smart-mouth!" he growled out, spittle landing on his fat lips.

Kagome grimaced, not at the fact the bulky man was trying to be intimidating - which failed completely, she just thought he looked like a clown - but how he spit after every sentence. "Say it, don't spray it fatso, I'm tired of your yapping."

Her eyebrows rose when the man shot off towards her with a sudden howl. For a large guy, he could run pretty fast. However, she was faster.

A loud bang echoed into the empty sky and a large thud trembled the ground. Smoke filtered out of a black barrel before she blew at it, pocketing it away in its holster, the shiny ivory handle gleaming from the gleams of the sun.

"Idiot." she mumbled to herself, noticing the shotgun on his back. He could have had a slight chance against her if the man used it. _Oh well,_ she shrugged her shoulders, he wasn't a problem anymore. She was more focused on the destroyed machine than worrying about a corpse. "Man, if only that bastard was alive again so I could kick his ass, that fight was too short." she lamented, trying to unbend a metal pipe that supplied water. It was no use, no matter how hard she pulled or pushed, it didn't relent.

"Oh no, I'm gonna die out here!" she groaned again, giving up on her task. It was no use. She only had one-forth of water in her canister and it was warm. She had to save it now, no matter how thirsty she was. She cast a curious glance at the man, wondering if he had water on him, but she quickly dashed that idea away. She didn't want to drink his water knowing he had a spitting problem. She shuddered at all the germs collecting in that flask. "Well, no use crying over spilt milk."

She grabbed her belongings and continued westward, trudging along an empty path towards whatever city or town she would eventually come across. "Kami, why didn't Knives send E.G Mine? That idiot would have loved going after Vash." she grumbled, not liking the sexist and sadistic male. It was too late to complain, no matter how much it made her feel annoyed of the situation.

She didn't even make it past five miles before she had to drink her last forth of water, and passed out completely under the heat of the sun ten miles from her last break.

* * *

"No… no, I-I can do it." Kagome mumbled to herself, her fingers twitching and she curled in herself.

A finger jabbed her repeatedly in her ribs. "Hey, miss… wake up."

"Stop eating my muffins… bastard." she turned away from the annoying poking, one hand groping the area for a blanket. She exhaled deeply when nothing came into grasp, fisting her hand underneath her chin. She was feeling awfully cold.

"C'mon now, wake up." the voice turned whiny, the relentless poking never ceased and it only increased in speed and pressure, effectively arousing her. Groggily, a blurry vision of blonde spiky hair, turquoise-hued eyes and a pale complexion of a tall man greeted her sight.

Immediately, she scooted away, hands reaching for her revolvers… which happened to be missing. "W-who the hell are you and where are my guns?"

A star-gazed look appeared in his eyes, his hands clasped together. "Oh wow, you are really beautiful." he complimented, causing Kagome to back up a bit, not trusting the stranger. "What is your name?"

"Tch, aren't you a rude man." she murmured, her eyes guarded and wary. She patted herself, only to notice that her white, cropped vest was gone and she was only clad in her bra. "What the**—**" Her brow began to tick, seeing the man with faint blush on his face, boldly looking at her chest. Growling, she moved her hands to cover her cleavage.

"You enjoying the show pervert." She sneered at him, glaring daggers at him. God, her savior was a pervert. She was used to it, especially with bounty hunters, but it unnerved her that she woke up with a man watching her sleep while staring at her breasts. Talk about creeper.

"Yes I did," he said with a innocent smile with a _thumbs up_ gesture. "You have large breasts, do you mind if I touched them?"

"No, you idiot!" she yelled out, causing the man to wilt under the intensity of her rage. "Now tell me where my clothes are at and my guns and maybe I'll consider not beating you until you're a quadriplegic!"

"N-now, now." he quickly held his hands up in a placating manner, not wanting any conflict. "T-they're over there." the man pointed the small pile where all her belongings were placed. "No need to get violent, this world is made of love and peace."

"What the hel**—**" She merely shook her head, mumbling underneath her breath about weirdos. "Anyways Mr. Pervert, where am I and I sincerely hope you're not thinking of making me your slave 'cause I'll castrate you here and now."

"N-no slave! It's an immoral thing to do to a pretty woman such as yourself." he seemed to flutter where she was at, watching with avid attention as she zipped up the white, leather top and strap her holsters at her hips.

"Firstly, back up. You're in my personal space and I don't appreciate perverts all up on my ass." she planted her hand on his face and gave him a hard shove. "Secondly, sure you rescued me from impending doom and you have my thanks, but that doesn't mean I won't cause you bodily harm if you don't stop this lecherous behavi**—**are you even listening to me?!"

"No I wasn't," he said with a goofy grin. "I was appreciating your physique."

_Don't smash this idiot's face in, don't smash this idiot's face in, keep your calm Kagome, he's just an idiot._ That mantra kept repeating her head, trying to control her temper from skyrocketing and preventing herself from acting crazy. "Anyways," she started with a tiny cough. "Where am I?"

"At an inn called Six Pistols, we're near Dankin Town."

"Strange name for an inn." Kagome grumbled to herself, not really paying attention to her surroundings to noticed several keyed items that would have gave her a clue of what type of inn they were at.

"Well…" the man drawled, the same carefree smile on his face. "It's not really an inn, it's a brothel."

Her eyes widened, speechless for a second and staring at the blonde male in a bewildered stupor before shouting. "You brought me to a brothel!? You sick man, you expected me to let you have your wicked way after saving me?!"

"No, no!" the man seemingly flew back to the other side of the room, his arms crossed in a 'X' in front of him as if it could ward off her raging advance towards him. "I thought this would be better than at a bar!"

She stopped, staring at him suspiciously. "How considerate of you, but do you honestly expect me to believe you haven't done anything to my body while I was unconscious?"

The silence was too long.

Advancing slowly towards him with a slight sway of her hips, she smiled sultry towards him, luring him to fall into a false sense of security. Upon reaching him, she let a hand touch his coat-clad chest, sensually rubbing the entire plane. She leaned in closer and was amused when he loudly gulped, his eyes wide with shock and desire. "I want to know the name of my savior, I think that's fair no?" _Too bad I gotta kill you, if only you weren't a pervert._ She stopped her thoughts there when the man opened his mouth to speak.

"My name is Vash."

* * *

**Some feedback would be lovely! :)**


	2. Trigger-Happy

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Trigun**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Trigger-Happy  
**

"Hold it, Vash?" Kagome exclaimed, leaning back to look at the man straight in the face. "Like Vash the Stampede?"

"I guess so." Vash said with a smile, scratching the back of his head.

"Stop smiling like that, you look like a creep. Anyways that impossible, you can't possibly be him." Kagome moved away, getting into her thinking pose, her finger tapping against her chin.

Vash blinked her, confusion clear in his eyes. "Why you say that?"

"'Cause you're too goofy looking to be someone that infamous," she reasoned. "I was expecting a big, burly guy, tons of scars, gruff voice, malicious aura, but you got none of that."

"Would it please you if I was like that?" he deliberately deepened his voice, waggling his eyebrows at the disgruntled woman. Then he started to flex, posing in several different positions.

"No, you idiot, you just look stupid." she blandly said. She then sighed, feeling a headache come on when the male named Vash continued posing. "I need to find the actual Vash guy, not his poser."

"But I really am Vash." his voice returned to its regular timbre, a whiny note mixed within. "How can you not believe me?"

She gave him a deadpan look. "Seriously, if I said I was Vash, would you believe me?"

He chuckled, "No, 'cause you're a woman."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

He must of caught the deadly tone of her voice because in the next second he tried to placate her again. "I meant Vash is obviously a man's name, you know. What kind of parents would name their daughter Vash?" he finished with a nervous laugh when Kagome stopped glaring at him.

"So…" Vash drawled. "Since I told you my name, can I have yours?"

Kagome ignored him, staring intently at the man's aura before her. It seemed familiar, clearly not human, and it was unbelievably pure, not a single mark of malice tinting the bright unearthly color. It reminded her of Knives... Her eyes widened in realization, and she quickly jumped away, her hands grasping the ivory handles of her revolvers.

"You really are Vash the Stampede, your aura is exactly the same as Knives." She was completely perplexed when a serious look crossed the man's face, darkening a bit when she mentioned the leader of the Gung-Ho-Guns.

"How do you know my brother?"

"W-wait." Her jaw nearly dropped when Vash informed her that tidbit of information. Knives only told her Vash was similar to him, making it easier to come across the actual target, knowing he wasn't human. Who would have thought they were siblings. "B-but how can that be? Knives wants you dead!"

"Who are you?" He just had to cutely blink, dissipating the heavy atmosphere. "Are you his girlfriend?"

"Are you stupid!? No, he hates humans!" She vehemently denied. Technically, she was one with a curse.

"Okay, good." He said with a pleased grin. "It would have been weird if I started hitting on my brother's girl, so how about you and I get together and get to know one another?"

"In your dreams perv!" she spat at him, and she took out her weapons. "Now, I'm here to kill you, so get ready."

"But I didn't even get your name yet…" he pouted. She had to say, it was weird seeing a grown man pout.

"Fine, since it's your last wish, I'll tell you my name." Gods, she hated the attachment the group gave her. "I'm Kagome the Sensor."

"Sensor? What do you do?" Vash looked like a little kid, eager for knowledge.

"I sense stuff, duh. Anyways hands up, I'm about to make this quick as possible."

He gave a tiny smirk. "So you want me to be submissive?"

"Why must you flirt or say something sexual, it's like you don't take me seriously enough." she said with a monotone voice, glowering at the clueless man.

"Vash, where are you!?" that shout echoed from outside the door, quickly followed by heavy thuds. "Milly, I'm sure I'm gonna strangle that man."

"Meryl, take deep breaths." said a soft spoken voice. "I'm sure he's around here somewhere."

"We're suppose to follow him twenty-four-seven, how could he have escaped our watch!?"

"Well we were busy doing something else in the meantime, that's when he took his chances."

"Milly, you're not helping things." the woman sighed. "I can't believe we're in a brothel…" The voices disappeared down the hallway.

Kagome looked back at the man, noticing a sheepish expression. "Friends of yours?"

"I completely forgot about them…" he gave a small laugh. "If I stayed behind, I couldn't have save such a beautiful woman as yourself."

"Stop flattering me, we need to get back on track, now get back into the previous position." he gave a pose, flexing. "No, before those voices interrupted us." she wanted to slap a hand over her face, Vash was giving her another ridiculous pose, one that screamed come-hither. It was like dealing a two-year-old. Such a handful and he was a grown ass man.

"The submissive one?"

"Yes, dammit yes! The submissive one!" she growled out. She cocked her guns, aiming towards the man. Then her stomach started rumbling, impeding her actions and dispelling the seemingly tensed and serious aura of the room.

"Do you want a donut?" Vash offered, holding a box that came from out of nowhere. "They're really good, they're from the Bernardelli Insurance Society." his voice was muffled since there was already a donut stuck in his mouth.

Her stomach was doing most of the talking. "Fine, I could put off your death for a bit to satisfy my hunger." She grabbed a donut and took a bite.

"I can satisfy your other needs too." It was pure comical to see him wink with an overstuffed mouth.

"Doubtful, I don't like idiot men."

"But I'm quite manly, with the heavy scars and muscles of steel!" Vash shouted, spraying bits of donuts everywhere, including between her cleavage. Kagome stared down, a large chuck of baked dough covered in saliva was touching her skin.

"So gross, can't you eat without talking?" Kagome grabbed the sides of her shirt, shifting her breasts around to dislodge the chunk from between. It finally came out and she wished she had a napkin to wipe away the clear trail. She looked up to see Vash's face a mild pink with a large lecherous look of bliss, his hands cupping his cheeks.

"Do that again." his voice drew out every vowel and syllable. Before she could say anything scathing or do any physical harm to the man, the door was knocked down.

"There you are Vash, we were looking everywhere for you, how can you leave us hanging like?" In came a short woman with cropped black hair with gray eyes which were narrowed in irritation. Behind her stood an extremely tall woman with chestnut-hued hair and icy blue eyes waving happily.

"What are you doing here?" Vash mumbled, pouting once again. Kagome furrowed her brows in confusion, they already knew the woman before them was searching for him.

"So you came to a brothel just to have sex?!" the short woman said, pointing at Kagome.

"Whoa, slow your horses," she ignored the woman's confused expression. "I wouldn't touch this moron with a ten-foot pole."

"Aah Kagome, why must you wound me? A minute ago you were showing off your large breasts to me." A faint blush speckled his cheeks again, twiddling with his fingers.

"What?! No, you took my top off and molested them while I was unconscious!"

"You didn't do a good show of covering them, it was like you wanted me to peek at them, and then you tried to seduce me, that really turned me on." he practically purred the sentence out. "Anyways… why were you following me Meryl? You interrupted our talk of the future."

"Look here you idiot," Meryl seethed through her teeth after picking up her jaw from the floor. "You're under watch all day, everyday so you won't cause any destruction to anymore towns."

"But, I've been good so far." he whined, crossing his arms.

"Alright enough chitchat, as annoying as this meeting has been, I have things to do, places to go, other people I need to see." Kagome announced. "Now Vash, I'm about to kill you, so stand still. All I need is to shoot you in the head and you wouldn't feel any pain since you would be dead already."

"Wait right there, missy!" Meryl took her derringer out, aiming at the other woman. "Milly, stun her!"

The amazon-like woman grabbed the large, multiple-barreled gun from underneath her bulky trench coat, aiming. "But I could blow her to pieces if I shoot at close-quarters."

"Doesn't matter, she's trying to kill Vash!"

"Too slow." Kagome smirked.

A deafening bang rang out.

Blood soaked through leather fabric, trailing down her stomach. She felt immense pain erupted from her chest, rippling throughout the cavity in an intense heat. Kagome hissed, pressing one hand against the bullet wound. That bitch shot her! She rose her other hand, ready to fire before another sharp pain left her in agony, this time her stomach. And another to her leg, causing her to buckle when the strain became too much.

"Y-you stupid g-girl." Talking even hurt and so did breathing.

"Oh my god, I shot her…" Meryl gasped, eyes wide with horror. Milly had her hands covering her mouth, shock paralyzing her. And Vash just looked at her, blinking wildly in disbelief at what happened.

"Meryl, why did you do that?!"

"I-I didn't mean too, I-I wanted to intimidate her, that's all! My finger just moved!"

Vash was at her side in a second with tissues, peering at the wounds. "We need to take her to a hospital, I-I don't know what to do with these."

"I-idiot… w-why are you helping me, I'm your enemy." Kagome muttered, conscious enough to speak. She knew she needed to get the bullets out soon and sew her wounds shut.

"We're not done talking about our future." he said it in a way that made it seem like a legit reason to help her instead of leaving her to die. Reminds her of the olden days when she was naïve.

Her eyebrow twitched, this idiot was weird. "A-are you seriously saying that now of all times?" He gave an eager nod, pressing firmly against the holes made in her flesh which made her wince. "I-Idiot, these are not that serious, I've had worse before, now pass me my bag, I have a first-aid kit in there."

Minutes passed when every wound was neatly stitched and cleaned off.

"Now then, I'm going to kill that broad." Kagome snarled, pressing her arm against her stomach while weakly standing up. Damn, she lost a lot of blood, now the room was spinning causing her to grip the furniture.

"I-I'm sorry! I didn't mean to shoot you!"

"Y-you didn't mean to shoot me? Oh really?" Kagome chuckled slightly, and of course the woman stopped trembling, hearing the cheerful tone. "Once you pulled your gun out, you had every intention of using it, don't give me that bullshit about you didn't mean to shoot me, now I'm about to return the favor!"

"Kagome, let's not resort to violence!" Vash yelled out, coming in between the two woman. Though he loved seeing catfights, Kagome seemed a little too eager to plummet Meryl to the ground. "Remember the world is made of love and peace."

Kagome looked confused and felt like her temper was about to make itself known. And it did show a second later when the stupidity of the man before her became too much to bear. "I don't give a damn about that! Now get out of my way!"

Vash tightly gripped her shoulders, forcing her to look straight into the man's face. There was a look of sincerity that was starting to creep her out. It was very hard to believe this man was the Humanoid Typhoon that caused ultimate damage to cities and towns, he was a big goof-ball. "Violence doesn't solve anything Kagome, now let's stop the fighting, and let's all be friends."

Kagome took a deep breath, exhaling sharply and loudly to free her of the raging inferno she was feeling from within. She gritted her teeth when another reverberating twinge of pain slithered down her body.

"That's good, now since we're all good, how about we get this show on the road." Vash suggested, putting on his circular sunglasses, flashing everyone in the room a grin.

"Who is _we_?" Kagome spat out, still glaring at the woman that shot her, who was still blocked by the towering man.

"You, me, Milly and Meryl." Vash pointed at each person.

She scoffed. "Who said I was coming?" Kagome did not want to be around the trigger-happy woman, any second more in her company was making her think of crazy things to do to the foolish wench.

"As your future man, I believe I should keep a protective watch over you. You were injured and you have a nasty temper underneath that grumpiness of yours." The man changed his voice, trying to sound more mature and manly while striking some poses out.

"I'm not going."

"Don't worry fair maiden, if it's because of your wounds, Vash the Stampede, the magnificent and the manliest man out there, I shall be your chariot and carry you everywhere!"

"You got to be kidding me," she moaned out. "Don't you dare touch me!" Kagome hissed through her teeth when Vash held her in a bridal style hold.

"Get her bag and coat will you Milly?" The tall woman gave him a nod. Meryl continued standing there in shock and fear.

"Now, let's go off to the sunset!" Kagome was too tired, from blood loss, to give anymore protest and the pigheaded man was too caught up in his world, thinking he was a knight in shining armor protecting the damsel in distress. God, she thought she given up that role a long ass time ago. Now she was forced to journey with an obnoxious man, an amazon of a woman and a midget with a temper that rivals even hers. She had a bad feeling Knives wasn't going to like this, especially since he was a possessive bastard and manipulative and cruel leader.

* * *

Some feedback would be lovely! :)


	3. A Madman's Rage

**A/N: **There might be some mistakes despite combing through it looking for errors.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Trigun**

* * *

**Chapter 3: A Madman's Rage**

A clank of ice rattled in the short glass filled with amber alcohol. A tall man, pale with a short light blonde hair started blankly out the window, watching as the orange sky expanded the clouds towards the horizon.

The servant nervously entered the disheveled study, trembling until his teeth chattered against one another as he took in the overturned desk, the slashed and broken selves that housed many books, the numerous shards from glass and windows and the piles of papers scattered around. It looked like a tornado happened in the large room, but he knew it was the leader's vicious temper that caused the mess, destroying to ease his anger.

"S-sir, we have no news of Kagome." he said with a shaky voice, fear laced heavily in his tone. He nearly pissed his pants when the tall man stopped rattling the ice around and stood in silence, his armor making him appear more imposing. It never bode well to anyone when the atmosphere darkens when anybody brings unpleasant news to Knives, it was almost like a foreshadow of the punishment they would have to endure. Unfortunately, anybody bringing bad news were never seen again.

"I see that your incompetence knows no bound." he resumed back to toying with his glass once again, but for some reason it appeared more ominous to the servant. "And most wonder why I have a disdain for the human race."

He frantically waved his arms around, hoping to placate the malicious man. "N-no sir, I have the best trackers trying to look for her whereabouts, s-she's merely being elusive."

"That's not good enough." A gunshot rang a second later, followed by a body hitting the ground. The short man had a bullet hole centered in his forehead, his expression mixed with bewilderment and profound fear, his eyes were dull.

A tall man appeared from the shadow, his expression blank.

"Legato, it seems you are the only one capable of finding the woman."

"Yes sir, it will take some time however, it was always difficult with how strong she is mentally to pinpoint her location."

Knives nodded, still seething. He calmed himself somewhat, it wouldn't do any good if he got worked up over some enigmatic woman, but he felt some type of way about her, something strange and peculiar, definitely out of the norm. He couldn't exactly describe it, but he felt undeniably furious when Kagome haven't reported back. But with Legato's methods, no matter how vague, he will know the results faster than the simpering servant and his damn human trackers.

* * *

"It's so cold!"

"Can you shut up for a minute, you've been complaining for the past hour!"

"But Kagome, can't you feel it?" Vash whined, frantically rubbing his hands on his arms.

"Yes, I know, but at least I'm mature enough not to complain about it for over an hour. I thought you were supposed to be a manly man. Manly men don't cry like a little girl." she taunted, annoyed that Vash continued grating her nerves over something so trivial. Though the chilled wind was irritating at best, considering that her face was unprotected by it, she was feeling rather cozy with her trench coat.

"I am manly," he sniffled, his nose running. "I thought my coat would cover me enough."

Kagome looked at him in disbelief. "That ratty thing? It has more holes and tears than swish cheese."

"It's my favorite coat Kagome, I can't part with it." he jutted his bottom lip out, pouting again. "It's a chick magnet, a piece that makes me manlier than before."

"It's just trash." Kagome grumbled.

Then he got all suave, tracing a finger along her redden cheek. "But it attracted you, didn't it?" he said with sly smirk.

She swung at him, causing Vash to rub his arm to dissipate the pain. "I'm here against my own will! You're keeping me hostage!"

"You could have left whenever you wanted to…"

Kagome growled at him, "I tried that remember, you followed me like a lost puppy."

Vash sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck. "It didn't seem right to part from you, but we're road lovers, traveling across the dunes of Gunsmoke for our future." he finished off with a pose, flexing once again. He started whining when he noticed that Kagome was practically running off towards the horizon. "Kagome, stop running so fast! Wait for me!"

He couldn't explain the irresistible need to follow behind the petite yet curvaceous woman. In her presence, a warm calming sensation coursed through his body, relaxing him since… forever. It was addictive, and like an addiction, it was hard to part from it.

"You know it's weird how nothing has attacked us yet." Vash said cheerfully.

"Don't say things like that, you could jinx us." _Kami, please don't be a trouble magnet_. She whimpered in her mind. It was bad enough she was one as well, but to have two people like that… she didn't even want to think about it.

"What do you mean?" At that moment, the cliff at a distance ahead of them exploded, destroying the rocky surface, the ground trembling when giant clusters of rock fell. "We should check that out." he foolishly pointed at the cloud of rubble.

"Why?" she asked, not wishing to head to a place were cliffs were exploding.

"What if someone was injured?"

"It's none of our business, it's their fault they pissed someone off that they blasted them to smithereens." she tried to reason with the thick-headed man, but it fell to deaf ears since he was already dragging her off the path and towards the large rock formation. "Are you even listening to me!?" she dug her boots into the sand ground, but the strength of Vash's pulling was making it impossible to get her footing.

They were close enough where Vash started commenting what he was seeing. "There's someone on top of there, maybe he can tell us what happened."

Kagome looked at him bewildered, he seriously can't be that naïve. This was Gunsmoke, a home where bounty hunters and criminals thrive with the laws being nothing but guidelines and the police force target practice. Walking up to a stranger, who can be potentially dangerous, was not something she was willing experience. Though she lived many years, she rather avoid situation that could end her life. She was just lucky that Vash wasn't a menacing gruff guy.

"You idiot, we just need to mind our business. If you're so damn curious about it, you can go by yourself." she said, frantically pulling her arm in the iron-like grasp.

"You're gonna try running off again." he stated, knowing it was true which was why she grumbled. She couldn't head to the nearest phone without the man being nosy as hell and report some falsified information to Knives so he doesn't get homicidal. She could just image it now, the seemingly dispassionate stare, but the fiery temper underneath the cool exterior while trying to make others shit their pants by the tensed silence. He probably killed someone knowing how he was.

"Well heading towards that stranger means you're trying to pick a fight."

"Why you say that?" he scratched the side of his face, finally pausing to look at her with confusion. "I'm just curious."

"Ever heard of the phrase, curiosity killed the cat?" at his blank look, she shook her head. "Forget it, that stranger will probably think you tryna start something, this is Gunsmoke after all."

"Don't worry, I'm around to protect you." he flashed her a thumb's up gesture with a cheesy smile. She graced him a blank stare that didn't do much to his mood, only to eagerly head towards the cliff with dragging her behind him.

"I don't need any protection from a doofus." she gritted out from clenched teeth, ready so swing her fist out.

"Well look who it is, Kagome Higurashi." came a creaky voice, ridden with age and insanity

She groaned, the people who destroyed the cliff was no other than the loony old man and his dysfunctional family.

A forced smirk came to her face after the two stopped moving forward, surrounded by the family. "Well if it isn't Inuyasha's descendent, what do you want you old man?"

"You will pay for throwing me into that mental institution!"

"Well you are crazy, where else could I throw you in." she sarcastically said, ignoring the fact Vash was looking at her bewildered and was quietly, yet not so discreetly trying to hide behind her when tempers flared from the family. "I swear old man, it's seems you get stupider than further your Alzheimer progresses."

"Watch how you talk to papa, little girl." the son tried to threaten her. It didn't work when her smirk was starting to become genuine.

"I'm surprised that you could even say a sentence, I thought you didn't have a brain being related to your dad." he growled, and she paid him no mind. "Anyways what do you want, I don't want you wasting my time with your nonsense and crazy talk."

"I'm here for Vash the Stampede!" the old man declared, pointing a crooked finger at said man.

Kagome rubbed her chin. "Hmm, I would have thought you would be after me, but go ahead and give it your best shot." with that said, she sidestepped, displaying Vash to the greedy eyes of the old man.

"Wait dad, this ain't him." the son interrupted, his country drawl grating Kagome nerves.

The old geezer looked back, pausing in his approach, which gave Vash a chance to hide behind Kagome once more with a nervous laugh. "What do you mean Shawn?"

"Vash, can you stop it!" Kagome growled out, squirming when his hands were placed all over her body. It was extremely embarrassing when she was trying to intimidate the family with her cool-aloofness. The idiot was messing up her flow.

"Look at him." Shawn, his distorted features deforming even more in concentration, nodded toward the man in red. "He don't look all that, he looks like an idiot."

His father rubbed his spiny beard, squinting his beady eyes at harmless looking man.

"He sure looks cute." giggled his daughter, twiddling her rugged hands together.

"You want him?" Kagome smirked when the woman frantically nodded her head. "Well you can have him." with a mighty shove, Vash landed with his head plastered against sweaty bosoms. He leaped back, hands covering his nose as he tried to hold his gags in.

"Kagome, why did you do that?" he said nasally, trying to wipe off the film of sweat that was slimed against his face. He never met a woman that smelled that horrible. It was a mixture between garlic and rotting fish, two scents that should never be mixed.

"'Cause you were annoying me."

"You ain't Vash, you're too squirrelly looking!" announced the old man after a minute of deep contemplation. His children agreed with him by nodding their dirty heads.

"Anyways, since we have accomplished that Vash isn't Vash, tell me why are you destroying cliffs? Do you want me to take your ass back to St. Sebastian Institute?"

"It won't me you little wench, it was that crazy fucka in this weird armor and purple spandex, lookin' like some type of pansy, carrying big guns and shit, y'know."

Kagome mentally cursed. "Well you were useful for once in your damn life old man, we'll be leaving now." Quickly, she grabbed the strangely silent Vash by the arm, heading away from the cliff and towards the opposite direction. It wouldn't do her any good if they were caught by what seemed to be Monev the Gale, that man was a brown-noser to Knives and his pet Legato.

"Hold it Kagome! We ain't done yet!"

"Shut up and go away, go destroy something and leave us the hell alone!"

* * *

"That damn wench, I shoulda killed her or something." grumbled the old man after staring in disbelief for a couple minutes.

"What was the name you shouted out, you old geezer." The family jumped in surprise, turning to see the man they were just talking about. He looked menacing, especially with his massive form and large guns.

"What's it to you?" growled said old geezer, palming the small gun he had in his holster.

"I thought I've heard you say Kagome's name." A smirk was seen underneath the orange face shield.

"So?" Several shots from two massive chain guns echoed in the night.

"I didn't like your attitude." he scoffed before heading towards the direction that Kagome and the man that was with her have chosen. He would have noticed if they were heading towards his direction. Now all he had to do was report to Legato that the rumors of her being dead were false and kill Vash.

* * *

**Some feedback would be lovely. :)**


End file.
